


Heated

by foxesbox



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anger, Gabriel is a bit of a dick, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Violence, crowley is a horny bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxesbox/pseuds/foxesbox
Summary: Aziraphale has had enough of Gabriel. He can pick on his eating habits, his books, his life - But making comments about Crowley is the thing that sets him off.





	Heated

Aziraphale wasn’t one for being angry. Sure, he would get a little upset over certain things – Books being damaged, people being hurt – But he wasn’t really one for being angry. Of course, just like anyone, Aziraphale had his limits.

Those limits came in the form of people messing with the people or things he cares the most about. He never cared if the other angels were to insult him. It’d hurt, of course, but that didn’t matter. What mattered was when the angels would make comments about Crowley. When they’d talk about Crowley as if he was horrible, as if they knew him. But they didn’t. None of them knew him, not like Aziraphale did.

But Gabriel had gone too far this time, and Aziraphale was sick of it. He’d come down to visit Aziraphale’s bookstore. It’d started off like any usual visit, with Gabriel throwing insults at Aziraphale about his choices – The food he’d eaten, the books in the shop, his recent miracles. Aziraphale just took it. There was no point in doing anything else, it wouldn’t change anything.

And then he’d moved onto Crowley.

“Don’t even get me started on that demon of yours. I’ll never understand why you spend so much time with him, Aziraphale. Is he the reason you’re like this? Why you don’t behave like the others?” Gabriel had started. But he wasn’t done there, he started walking around the room, poking at the books that Aziraphale had recently found and had yet to put away. “You know he’ll never love you, right? He’s a demon. He doesn’t feel love. How could he?”

Gabriel stopped in front of Aziraphale and sighed. “And besides, who would want an angel like you?”

That was when Aziraphale snapped. He always just took the insults, always accepted them. But Aziraphale wasn’t going to let Gabriel do this to him. He wasn’t going to let Gabriel to ruin the thing that gave him the most happiness.

“You’re wrong.”

Gabriel just smiled. “Really, sunshine? He’s a demon, a liar. Whatever he’s told you, how can you know he’s to be trusted?”

Aziraphale took a breath and stood up straighter. As much as he wanted to punch Gabriel directly in the face, he wasn’t going to resort to violence. Not yet at least.

“Crowley may be a demon, but he’s a lot nicer than any of you. He treats me like I mean something. Like I’m important and loved. The other angels and you- You don’t do that. We’re supposed to be on the same side. A family – Almost. But you all treat me like I’m terrible, just because I’m not an exact copy of everyone else.” Aziraphale could feel himself get more and more worked up as he spoke. His face grew warm, his hands clenched into fists. He hated how different it felt from his usual mood.

Gabriel went to speak again but Aziraphale let out a quiet growl of warning. “Now. Get out of my shop.”

The look of shock on Gabriel’s face at Aziraphale’s response was one that Aziraphale wanted to hold onto forever. He didn’t get too long to appreciate it before Gabriel left, though.

He sighed and shook his hair, deciding to make himself a cup of hot cocoa to calm down. He quickly realised that it wouldn’t help when his mind wandered to what Gabriel had said. How dare he? Crowley was one of the best things to happen to him, Gabriel couldn’t take that from him. He loved Crowley more than anything. And – And Crowley loved him, right?

Aziraphale’s grip on his mug tightened. No, no, no. He couldn’t let Gabriel get into his head. He couldn’t let Gabriel ruin this. He couldn’t let him, he couldn’t-

He didn’t realise how tight he was holding the mug until it shattered in his hands, shards of it sticking into his skin, the rest falling to the floor. He groaned in frustration. He loved that mug. Sure, he could miracle it back together, but it wouldn’t feel the same after. He cleaned up his hands and threw himself down onto his chair, his head resting in his folded arms.

Aziraphale tensed up when he felt a presence behind him, but immediately softened when he heard the quiet, “Angel, you ok?”

He looked up from the desk and his eyes met Crowley’s. He wasn’t wearing his sunglasses – He’d stopped wearing them as much when they were alone. It was nice, being able to see his eyes more.

“Oh. Yes, my dear. I’m alright.”

But Crowley knew him enough to know he was lying. The broken mug on the floor proved that too. Crowley kneeled and hovered a hand over the shards, repairing the mug. He handed it back to Aziraphale.

“Come on, angel. You know I don’t believe that.”

Aziraphale stood up and shook his head. “It’s nothing.”

He tried to walk away. He didn’t want to tell Crowley about Gabriel, about the things he’d said, or about how Gabriel had caused him to doubt Crowley’s feelings.

“Aziraphale.”

The angel stopped, and Crowley gently placed a hand on Aziraphale’s shoulder. “Please. Tell me?”

“I’m-“ Aziraphale’s hands once again tightened into fists and he turned back to face Crowley. “I’m sick of them. All of them. Gabriel mostly, but the rest of them aren’t any better. I’m sick of them, Crowley! I can’t- I can never have anything good, I can never do anything good. They don’t care about me! They don’t want me to- To be happy! And I’m sick of it.”

Crowley listened, rubbing Aziraphale’s arm comfortingly. “What did they do, angel?”

Aziraphale growled quietly, just as he had when Gabriel had been there. He was too distracted by his frustration to notice the blush that spread across Crowley’s face. His voice got louder as he continued to rant about his growing dislike for Gabriel, his breathing growing heavier and his hands waving around as he expressed his feelings. Crowley’s face grew darker and he licked his lips, completely distracted by this point.

“You love me, right?” Aziraphale asked, finally calming down. He noticed the look on Crowley’s face and became worried. “Oh, my dear. I’m sorry for getting angry. Are you scared? I’m sorry.”

Crowley shook his head and looked away. His mind was yelling, and he wanted nothing more than to have Aziraphale shove him down and go wild, but it wasn’t like he could express that out loud. Not that Aziraphale would ever let Crowley drop the subject, of course.

“Dear? Come on. You got me to talk, you know you can’t be quiet now.”

Crowley cursed at himself internally for being such a horny disaster. “You’re..-“ He coughed and avoided eye contact. Yeah, yeah, ok. He’d found something else he liked. “You’re so fucking hot when you’re mad.”

Aziraphale’s lips curled up into a smile. He couldn’t help but let out a little laugh. “Really, my dear?”

“…Yes?”

“Well,” The angel said. “I guess that’s something we can test sometime.”

Crowley didn’t speak, just nodded in agreement.

Later, Crowley finally answered Aziraphale’s question.

“And yes, angel. I do love you.”


End file.
